Virago
by falln-angl
Summary: Following the events of ‘Self Possessed’, Rogue leaves. She returns years later, not alone and in need of help.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Virago  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Following the events of 'Self Possessed', Rogue leaves. She returns years later, not alone and in need of help.  
**Type of fic:** Story  
**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters and places are not mine. They belong to Marvel and/or Marvel Studios, WB, Film Roman (I think), and whoever else claims rights to them.  
**Distribution: **Random Thoughts. All else, please just ask.  
**Author's notes:**  
· Set after 'Self Possessed', the original idea was Rogue running away. Then I thought I could somehow turn it into a Rogue/Scott vignette. Then I wrote 'Serendipitous', and I wanted to add a little Rogue/Warren twist to it. Then it became a sort of future-fic. So here it is. And yes, I know that Rogue is _very_ much out of character, but that was done on purpose.  
· I know nothing about DNA or any of that stuff, so if someone else does and I've made a big mistake, I'm sorry!

***

**Virago**

Prologue

**_06 January 2002_**

'You won't tell anyone?'

'I won't tell anyone, not unless you give me permission to.'

'Ah… Ah'm scared, Professor.'

'I admit that I am not entirely happy with your decision, but I also know that you will do what you think you should do.'

'Ah can't stay, Professor. Ah…Ah just can't! With what just happened, and with…with Mystique…'

'I understand. And I hope you know that you will always have a home here with us.'

'Ah know.'

'And you will call if you are ever in need?'

'Ah will. Thank you, Professor. For everything.'

'You will find it, Rogue. What it is you're looking for.' 

**end prologue.**


	2. Chapter One

Virago  
Chapter One 

**_Seven years later – 13 April 2009_**

Two white narrow strips.

A beautiful, unrecognisable face.

A radiant smile that hinted at a life fortunate and full.

A ringing laughter, clear and joyous.

And two white narrow strips.

'Is…is that Rogue?'

Scott didn't move as he felt his girlfriend brush against his side, his gaze fixed on one of two new arrivals at the Institute. 'I don't know.'

'It doesn't look like Rogue.'

'Except for the hair.'

'Yeah. Except for that,' Jean agreed. 'I wonder who that is with-' She broke off as a familiar *bamf* echoed faintly through the foyer, the blue-furred young man appearing beside Professor X.

The visibly excited Kurt launched himself at the young woman without even a word of greeting, wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her tightly.

A burst of laughter, so filled with delight that it made him yearn to be the one to entice it out of her.

'It sure doesn't sound like Rogue either,' Jean continued wryly.

'She sounds so happy,' he said, mostly to himself.

'We should go and greet them.'

Scott's answer was to turn abruptly and walk away in the opposite direction.

*

**_07 January 2002_**

_Scott glanced down at his wristwatch, and decided that being a half-minute late for class (if that) was not going to be the end of the world._

_'Hey Scott! School is this way!'_

_'Go ahead without me,' he called back to Kitty, tossing the words over his shoulder as he strode into the elevator that would transport him to the lower levels of the mansion. 'Tell Jean not to worry, I won't be late!'_

_The younger student frowned at him as he turned. Scott lifted a hand, waving before the elevator door closed and he was descending into the medical centre of the mansion. He hadn't been able to visit the recuperating Rogue since what had happened after the concert, only two days ago._

_In the forty-or-so hours since Rogue's "mental breakdown", Scott had been relentless in obtaining hourly updates on her well being from Logan and Hank. They were the only ones whom Rogue approved a visit. He hoped that she had recovered enough to allow him one, and determined that even if she didn't, then he was still going to see her. Scott wanted to let her know how awful he had felt at having attacked her, and that it hadn't been personal. He needed her to know that he was still her friend._

_The elevator came to a silent stop, and the doors slid open noiselessly. Scott walked out and turned left towards the sick bay. He stopped before the closed door, but his eyes sought out Rogue's form on the bed closest to him._

_Empty._

_He frowned. Could she have transferred to her room without him knowing? Maybe she was in the bathroom?_

_But her bed was made, the sheets straight and smooth. It looked unused and ready for a patient._

_'Rogue?' Scott called out, not liking the alarm that had crept into his voice. He cleared his throat, looking around the large room. 'Rogue?' he repeated, louder and clearer._

_Scott grew worried. He refused to acknowledge the fear that had begun to form at the bottom of his stomach. He willed himself to stay calm. Nothing had happened to her. She was back in her room, that's all._

_Despite his thoughts Scott hurried back to the elevator, forcing himself to keep from running. He kept his mind concentrated on the metallic door before him, focusing on the shininess of it. It was bright, and shiny. And he knew it was silver, but to him it was red. Like everything else in his life, red._

_Like the colour of blood._

_Scott waited impatiently for the doors to open, then rushed out into the second floor hallway, turning left and towards the girls' rooms. Second door on the left, Kitty and Rogue's room. The door was ajar, and he placed a hand against the wood. It felt smooth beneath his touch._

_'Rogue, I'm coming in,' he said loudly, hoping his voice sounded light. 'No need to get dressed for my benefit.'_

_No answer. Scott pushed the door wider, stepping into the room. Kitty's bed, hurriedly and messily made. Rogue's bed, neat, neat as can be._

_Empty._

_'Rogue?' His voice had a shaky quality to it that magnified the fearful feeling he tried so hard to contain._

_Nothing but heavy stillness._

_'Come on, Rogue, this isn't funny anymore!' Scott shouted angrily, striding further into the room._

_Not even an echo._

_His feet took him to the closed panels of the wardrobe, unsure of why it was he came to stand before it. Surely she hadn't… She wouldn't!_

_Would she?_

_Scott forced his arms to move, his hands to reach out and his fingers to curl around the timber handle. Still smooth. He fancied that the warmth of the wood was because of Rogue's recent touch and not because of the temperate atmosphere of spring._

_Fingers tightening painfully, he pulled._

_Empty._

* 

**_13 April 2009_**

Jean watched Scott's retreating back, troubled. She had thought that he would be ecstatic to have "the prodigal daughter" return, yet he acted as if Rogue's homecoming was nothing more than any other arrival. Even she knew that it wasn't. This was different. And that was what made Scott's reaction so disconcerting.

As she took a step to follow him, Jean heard her name being called. She turned and was surprised to see that the very people she had been watching earlier were now watching her. She forced Scott from her mind for the moment, and smiling, strode forward.

'Jean, look, it's Rogue!' Kurt said enthusiastically as she drew closer. His eagerness strongly reminded her of the young, irrepressibly cheerful fifteen-year-old Kurt who had first joined the X-Men all those years ago.

Jean looked at the striking young woman, and smiled. Up close, the changes were even more remarkable. Very little make up, if any. White slacks and a light pink top. Bare arms.

'Hello, Rogue.'

The woman's smile grew wider. 'Jean, you look wonderful,' she said.

And to Jean's amazement, Rogue stepped forward and hugged her. Caught off guard, she slowly lifted her own arms and awkwardly patted Rogue on the back. It wasn't until the other woman had pulled away did Jean realise that Rogue had touched her.

Skin on skin.


	3. Chapter Two

**Virago**

Chapter Two

**_14 April 2009_**

She couldn't neither see nor hear, but she could _feel_ It progressively and deliberately pursuing her. No matter how hard, how fast she attempted to outrun it, It remained right there. Behind her. She ran. It followed.

She risked a glance over her shoulder but could see nothing, not even a shape. Just darkness. But It was there, and It was relentless. And It wanted _her_. It wanted something back, something she had taken from It. And she would gladly return if only she knew what It wanted.

She ran. It followed.

She screamed. 'Ah don't have it!' Her accent had returned, stronger than ever. 'Leave me alone! Ah don't have it!'

She ran and ran and ran. It followed.

*

Warren heard, and he leapt out of bed. It was nothing more than a whimper, but he had heard. He covered the length of the room in a few long strides, throwing the door open, and rushing into Rogue's room across the hallway from his.

She was silent now, but he could see her figure struggling restlessly with the sheets.

Warren hurried to her side. He placed both hands against her shoulders and gently, but firmly, pushed her down to still her. 'Rogue, wake up,' he said softly, bending down close to her ear. 'Wake up. It's just a dream.'

Rogue grew calm at his words, and he released her. A distressed look marred her features briefly before her eyes fluttered open. 'Warren?'

He smiled down at her. 'Hey, beautiful.'

Instead of the usual reluctant smile he was used to, a frown creased her brows. 'It's getting closer. I can feel it.'

Warren pulled away, allowing her room to push herself up into a sitting position. 'It'll be okay, Rogue. Charles will help us.'

She moved and wrapped her arms around him. He held her, feeling her trembling slightly beneath his arms.

'I'm scared,' Rogue whispered, her breath hot against his neck.

He said nothing, knowing that there was nothing he could say to dispel her fears. Or his. As foolish as it seemed, the notion that Rogue's nightmare phantom had somehow penetrated the walls of reality and followed Rogue into wakefulness, and would seize her from his arms, crossed Warren's mind. He tightened his hold on her.

*

'I have changed a lot, haven't I?'

'I don't think you have any idea just how much,' Kurt said, grinning at her. 'It's like you're a whole new person. You're not our disagreeable and brooding old Rogue anymore.'

Rogue laughed. The two of them were having a late breakfast together. Or rather, _she_ was having a late breakfast while Kurt claimed that it was brunch time. 'I didn't realise I was that unpleasant.'

'Not exactly unpleasant,' Kurt reasoned. 'Just…not always happy.'

Her mind drifted back to the several months she had been an X-Man, and admitted that she hadn't been the easiest person to get along with.

'But you seem very happy now,' he continued.

Rogue smiled. 'I am very happy, Kurt. Warren says that it's almost sickening at times.'

'I just wish that you had stayed. Or at least left us a note to tell us where you were going. We all missed you.'

She was touched at his words, but she refused to feel guilty. She knew that she had made a lot of mistakes, the biggest having been leaving her friends behind without a word of goodbye, and she regretted it deeply. 'I missed you all a lot. I know I should have kept in touch…'

'All we had was the Professor's word that you were alive.' The accusatory tone in his voice was unmistakable.

Rogue reached out across the table and placed a hand on his. 'I am sorry, Kurt. More than anything, I'm sorry for having hurt you all. But-'

'But you had to leave, I know,' Kurt interrupted, looking at her. He smiled again, the mischievous glint in his eye returning. 'Finding out that Mystique is your mother is not the best feeling in the world, is it?'

At the thought of Mystique's treachery, Rogue felt the accompanying wrench of resentment at the bottom of her stomach. 'No, it's not,' she agreed. Then she, too, smiled again. 'However, the bonus of having you as my brother more than makes up for any negativity associated with having _her_ as my legal guardian.'

Kurt squinted at her. 'Are you sure you're really our Rogue? Because if you aren't-'

'So you really are back,' a cold voice interrupted. 'I heard, but I didn't want to believe it.'

Although the tone and pitch had matured, Rogue had no trouble recognising who had spoken. She turned, smiling. The girl had grown into a stunning lady. 'Hi, Kitty.'

Kitty Pride didn't return her smile. Her eyes were hard as she stared back. 'You should never have come back. We were happier without-'

'Kitty, stop it!'

'That's not true!'

The double reprimands did nothing to ease Rogue's remorse, the first from Jean who had entered the kitchen just behind Kitty. 'Kitty, I'm sorry…' Rogue trailed off as the young woman turned and walked away.

Jean sighed. 'I'm sorry about that, Rogue. We thought she'd be over it by now, but it seems as if she's still quite angry about…what happened.'

She shook her head. 'Don't be. I know that I wasn't going to be welcomed with open arms by everyone.'

'It's because of Lance,' Kurt said darkly.

Rogue looked at him, surprised. 'Lance?'

'Lance left soon after you did,' Jean explained. She walked to the fridge, took out a can of soda, and joined them at the table. 'Kitty had feelings for him, and she thinks he left because of you.'

She frowned. 'Lance left Bayville?'

'Because _you_ left Bayville,' Kurt said as way of confirmation.

Rogue never realised that her actions would have such consequences. Although she knew she would never be sorry for having left, she began to feel the first twinges of guilt for having indirectly hurt Kitty the way she did. 'I still find it hard to believe that Lance would leave like that.'

'You meant a great deal to a lot of people, Rogue,' Jean said softly.

Her thoughts turned to Scott, and to the fact that he seemed to be actively avoiding her. Rogue could think of nothing to say. 

**end part two.**

Author's notes: First of all, thank you for the reviews. They are, as usual, very appreciated. And apologies for the short chapters - it was just the way it happened. And also apologies for the delay in updating. I'm currently working on my first fanlisting, which I'm very excited about, and have had little time for much else. And I was surprised that not many people picked up on the person with Rogue - I figured that the AN from the prologue would have made it obvious. :)


	4. Chapter Three

**Virago**  
Chapter Three

**_15 April 2009 _**

Scott couldn't sleep. He'd had a full day of training, and his body ached for rest, but his mind denied him any respite. His thoughts remained constantly on _her_.

Rogue.

It hadn't been easy to keep away from her, but he'd managed to evade her for two full days. The first day he'd insisted that he take Storm's place in accompanying the new students at the Institute for their first training field trip. Answering Storm's probing questions proved far more difficult than he'd expected. And today, he'd locked himself in one of the training rooms.

But she wouldn't leave him. Scott could still hear her laughter in his ears, so clear and full of joy. Could see her smile, free of all the angst of teenagehood. She'd grown, matured. She was no longer the lost girl who peeked at him behind eyes that begged to be loved and understood.

Rogue.

With a frustrated groan, Scott threw back his covers and sat up. He reached for his glasses on the beside table and slipped them on, opening his eyes. It was bright, the full moon casting a pale shade of red all around him.

A shadow leaped across the floor before him, and Scott whirled around in surprise. The large French doors that led into the balcony were slightly ajar, the curtains pulled aside as far as it would go. And outside, beneath the radiance of the full moon, an angel soared.

He stood and walked out to the balcony. He watched, recalling the first time he had seen the other man. Christmas time, in New York. With Rogue. Scott remembered how magical it had all seemed as they tracked the city in search for a man with wings. An angel. He remembered how close he and Rogue had grown in their short time away from the Institute, and away from all other X-Men. He remembered the feeling – peace and tenderness and contentment – of having her in his arms as they watched the overjoyed parents hug their child.

Funny, he couldn't remember how Rogue and Angel had managed to become so…friendly.

Scott turned away, and as he did he noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. A figure he had not seen in seven years, but a familiar figure nonetheless. Sitting on the grass, head tilted back as she gazed up at the sky.

Up at the angel.

*

'Ah love to watch him fly,' she murmured, her eyes not straying from the airborne figure above them.

It wasn't until then that he realised how much he had missed her voice. How much he had loved listening to her charming Southern drawl.

Scott kept his eyes on her, surprised, but not, that she had sensed him behind her. He hadn't made a noise.

'Why did you leave, Rogue?'

The words were out of his mouth before he become conscious of what he was asking. But he didn't want to take them back. He wanted to know. Needed to know.

She kept her head back, the tender smile still curving her red, unpainted lips. Scott wondered how red they were without his lenses, what exact shade they could be. They used to be dark, he knew. Dark purple, almost black. But not now, not anymore. Maybe cherry red? Crimson red? Garnet red? Burgundy red? Or a more novel red? Perhaps rose mist? Though that was more pink than red.

'I didn't do it to spite anyone, Scott,' she answered, returning to her new, less distinctive accent. 'At the time I didn't realise just how much my actions would affect everyone.' Rogue finally looked away from Angel, her gaze turning to him. 'I had believed that nobody would care or miss me.'

'We were your friends, your family. We _are_ your family, Rogue,' he answered softly, the constant ache at the back of his heart expanding. 'We did care, and we all missed you like crazy.'

'I never meant to hurt anyone.'

Scott swallowed hard. 'I know that.'

Rogue turned her eyes back to the angel in the moonlit sky. 'I was a lost, confused, terrified girl. And I was hurt beyond words. Someone I considered a good friend had been lying to me. Mystique, a woman we all detested and regarded as a dangerous enemy, was my adoptive mother. And my team mates, people whom I had grudgingly began to call my family – and the boy I had been in love with – had attacked me.'

'Rogue-'

'I was fifteen years old, Scott,' she interrupted, a small frown now marring her features. 'I was a teenager, and you know how that can be. Everything is blown exceedingly out of proportion.'

But Scott knew the truth. Nothing had been blown out of proportion, exceedingly or otherwise. Rogue was right. And hearing from her lips that he – "the boy I had been in love with" – played a role in pursuing her out of the Institute pained him more than he expected.

Rogue looked at him again, and smiled. There was nothing forced or false about her smile. 'None of it matters now, Scott.'

'But it does.'

She shook her head. 'No, it doesn't.' She turned once more to the sky, and he knew that it would be the last time she would return her eyes on him. 'Sit with me a little, Scott. It's a beautiful night, and we have an angel to watch over us.'

Scott's gaze lingered on her a little longer before he, too, looked up. The full moon, large and round and bright against a midnight blue sky. It truly was a beautiful night.

*

**_16 April 2009_**

'His name is Langdon Garrison. He was doing some research into mutant DNA, trying to find out how the different abilities manifested,' Rogue said.

'How did you come to know about Langdon Garrison?' Charles asked, frowning slightly.

Rogue glanced at him, biting her lower lip. Warren nodded, offering her an encouraging smile. 'I don't think he's going to get mad, Rogue.'

She blushed, and he was reminded that in some ways she was still so young. She turned back to the Professor. 'I'd read about him in an underground mutant magazine that had been dropped at the house. The page of the article had been marked out, and his address written on the opposite page in a red marker. And…and the words, "Merry Christmas".'

'And you didn't question the source of the delivery? The integrity of Langdon Garrison?' Charles said, his frown deepening. Although he was not angry, there was a tone of disappointment in his voice that was much worse than his wrath.

'I'm sorry, Professor,' Rogue said, almost in a whisper. She dropped her gaze to the floor.

Warren reached out and took one of her hands in his. The ability to touch her without reserve always thrilled him.

'Charles, you must understand that Rogue had all but given up hope of ever finding a way to curb her powers,' he explained, silently begging the older man to empathise with his ex-student. 'She had lost so much weight, and-'

'Warren, it's okay,' Rogue interrupted, squeezing his hand in hers. She looked at him and smiled gratefully. 'Professor X is right. I should have been more careful.'

'Rogue, I can't even begin to imagine how difficult these past few years have been for you,' Charles said. 'In many ways your powers distance you even from other mutants, you and Scott. You have powers that can't be controlled, that you are unable to turn off, even just for a time.'

'I know, Professor.'

'But what matters now is that we find out what's happening to you.' Charles wheeled away from the desk and towards the wall-sized screen beside him. He pulled out a keyboard from a console to the side and started to type.

A large headshot of Langdon Garrison filled the screen before them. He was a distinguished looking man, well into his sixties. Silver peppered his dark hair, combed neatly back. He had a charming smile, and though his nose looked to have been broken at least once, it only added character to his face.

'Dr Langdon Garrison was a well respected man in his field, that of DNA research,' Charles started. 'He was an astounding geneticist who was employed by the government when he was only in his mid-twenties. He had the innate ability to know precisely which DNA strands were needed to splice and create mutations that the government wanted. Before long they had him working in top secret labs. His reports to the scientific community were always few and far between but in 1999 he just disappeared. Up to this day the government continue to track him down.'

'What happened?' Warren asked, more intrigued than he cared to admit.

'They believe that Dr Garrison managed to create a micro-organism that destroys mutant genes, and they want it. For whatever reason, they want it.'

Beneath his touch Warren felt Rogue become rigid at Charles' words. He looked at her, pushing aside his own fears for the moment to concentrate on her. 'Rogue?'

But she was staring at the Professor in shock. 'Destroys?'

**end part three.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Virago**  
Chapter Four

**_17 April 2009_**

Jean knocked lightly, calling out his name. No answer. She pushed the door open. 'Scott?'

He was standing out on the balcony, his back straight, straighter than usual, and was staring out into the gardens that lay before and beneath him. He must not have heard her.

She tried not to worry too much, aware that Rogue's return still preoccupied him. Scott had taken it the worst when Professor Xavier had confirmed Rogue's departure from the Institute. For over a year he had been unreachable. It wasn't until Kurt had all but given up on ever finding her – and almost losing his life in the process – did Scott realise that life was possible without Rogue.

That realisation had hurt Jean deeply, and for a time she had hated the missing girl. Hated her for running away and taking Scott's spirit with her. Hated her as much as Kitty still did.

Jean pushed the past out of her thoughts as she walked towards him. She slipped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder as she drew abreast him. 'Hey.'

Scott relaxed visibly at her touch, leaning slightly against her. 'Hi, Jean.'

'You doing okay?'

'I still can't believe she's really here.'

Jean's eyes swept the expansive grounds, noticing Kurt and Rogue sitting amongst Storm's amazingly red roses. He must have been watching her. 'This has been the happiest I've seen Kurt in a long time,' she commented.

'It's going to kill him when she leaves again,' Scott said, sounding so convinced that it startled her.

She lifted her head and looked at his profile. 'How do you know she's going to leave again?'

'She will.'

'Scott-' But she broke off, unsure of what to say. Jean was glad that Rogue had returned, happy that the girl had developed into a poised, intelligent, and graceful young woman. She saw no trace of the melancholy and often sullen teenaged Goth.

'Kitty isn't making her feel very welcome,' Scott said when she could think of nothing to say.

'Even though they had been roommates, Kitty never understood Rogue,' she said. 'None of us did.'

'I did.' Scott's voice was soft as he spoke, almost inaudible.

Soft peals of laughter rang through the air, so bright and clear that the cloudless day suddenly seemed lacklustre in contrast.

Jean clenched her jaw, forcing herself not to react strongly. In the few short months that Rogue had been part of the X-Men she and Scott had managed to form a strong bond. Scott had been the only person Rogue had trusted implicitly. Jean had sensed the younger student's feelings for Scott, but had always regarded them as insignificant. A mere crush. Scott had harboured no deeper feelings for Rogue. She had never before felt the need to be jealous or worried.

Yet, something gripped her at his words and she felt a familiar antipathy rise from the pit of her stomach as her gaze rested on Rogue once again. 'Yeah, I guess you did.' Jean straightened, her arm sliding from Scott's waist.

He finally moved, turning to face her. Above his shades, frown lines had appeared. 'Jean?'

She forced a smile, wanting nothing more than to reach up and smooth the lines away. But she kept her hands by her side. 'Have you spoken to Rogue yet? She asked about you at dinner last night.'

'I wasn't hungry.'

'You should talk to her, Scott,' she said, turning and taking a few steps back out towards the door. 'She can touch.'

Jean waited, not sure what she was waiting for. Maybe for him to reach out and take her in his arms, and maybe for him to tell her how much he loved her? She missed his caresses, his kisses, his murmured words of sweet nothings in the early hours of the morning after they'd made love. Scott hadn't touched her since Rogue's appearance.

When the silence stretched a little too long, grew a little too tense, Jean walked away.

*

'Professor, Warren, I'm sorry I'm late!' Rogue panted as she ran into the spacious office. She stopped before the large oak desk and took a few deep breaths.

Professor Xavier smiled kindly at her. 'That's quite all right, Rogue. Hank isn't here yet, and I'm sure both you and Kurt have had a lot of catching up to do.'

She smiled back, grateful for his understanding. 'Much more than both of us first realised, I think.' She could feel Warren's eyes on her, and she turned her head slightly to look at him.

That smile. The special smile that he reserved exclusively for her. 'Hi.'

Rogue held out her hand towards him. 'Hi.'

Warren reached out, taking her hand and gripping it. They both turned back to the Professor.

'It seems that I no longer need to wonder the reason for your happiness,' he said.

She felt heat suffuse her cheeks. 'Warren's been so wonderful to me, Professor. And I have you to thank for that.'

'We both do,' Warren added.

Professor Xavier's smile widened. 'I see that there was ever no need to worry about you, Rogue.'

'It seems that now that's my responsibility,' Warren said. 'Charles, you should have warned me about her persistence in constantly putting herself in danger.'

'I do not,' Rogue protested, but was unable to keep the grin from appearing.

'She is tenacious, isn't she?' Professor Xavier asked, laughter crinkling the corners of his eyes.

'I was led to believe that persistence and tenacity are commendable qualities in a person, Professor,' she answered mischievously.

'Yes, but not when it places me on the verge of a heart attack every time it happens,' Warren replied, shaking his head.

A loud knock on the Professor's office doors kept Rogue from any response. They all turned and greeted the Institute's resident doctor, Hank McCoy.

'Apologies for my lateness,' he said breathlessly, hurrying into the room. 'The latest mission met with more resistance than we first expected.'

Rogue grew instantly concerned. 'Is everyone okay?'

Hank nodded. 'Nothing a little rest wouldn't heal. Now, for these tests.'

Although she knew she appeared calm, Rogue's pulse quickened at the thought of what she was to do. What it could mean.

'You have heard of Langdon Garrison?' Professor Xavier asked.

A shadow passed across Hank's face, and he frowned. 'A brilliant geneticist who experiments on mutant DNA for the government.'

'He's been on the run _from_ the government for a few years now,' Professor Xavier clarified. 'Ever since his creation of a microbe that destroys mutant DNA.'

Hank looked shocked, and Rogue had to look away. She had tried hard not to dwell on the implications of what the Professor had revealed about Garrison, but now knew that it was not possible. She had to face it, and she had to prepare herself for the worst. Whatever it may be.

'But he was all for mutants and humans coexisting,' Hank muttered, shaking his head in utter confusion. 'He was very much in support of mutants and mutations that would greatly benefit society.'

Rogue clenched her jaw. When she had first met Garrison, he reminded her of a compassionate grandfather. The kind that she would have wanted for herself.

'It was completely accidental. He was looking for a way to inhibit certain mutations, keep them from manifesting.' Professor Xavier looked at Rogue. 'I believe that is what you were led to believe, Rogue?'

She nodded. 'That's what he told us, and…and all I could think about was how I had finally found it, found my miracle cure. It had worked.'

'But it's killing her!' Warren stressed, a sudden savageness in his tone that surprised Rogue.

She looked at him with concern, squeezing his hand and silently reassuring him, but he kept his gaze from her.

'We will do all we can to keep that from happening,' Professor Xavier said in a calm tone.

Despite the severity of the situation, Rogue felt a sense of relief at the older man's words. She believed him, just like she had believed him many years before. 'I know you will.'

'We must find Dr Garrison before anyone else does, and Rogue, these tests may be unpleasant-'

'It's all right, Professor. I understand the reason for them.'

'But I don't.' An unanticipated, but easily recognisable, voice from behind him.

Rogue whirled around, unsure of how to react to the abrupt appearance. 'Scott!'

**end chapter four.**

Author's notes: As always, thank you all for the reviews. It seems that a lot of people have theories/preferences with what's going to happen and who is going to get with who. I do have the rest of the chapters already planned out, and I just hope that not too many people will be disappointed with how it ends. And, as usual for me, apologies for the delays in updating. I realise I'm not the best _Evo_ writer out there, and though I enjoy writing and _Evo_ is currently my favourite, I am struggling somewhat. However, I'm not a big fan of unfinished stories, so for all those who don't mind this little story of mine, I **will**finish, I promise! :D


	6. Chapter Five

**Virago**  
Chapter Five

**_18 April 2009_**

She continued to run. It continued to follow.

She knew that she could never see It, but she looked behind her anyway. It was there. _There_. She could sense it, just _there_. Behind her, wanting, needing something that she had.

She could feel the tears beginning to form behind her eyes, and she hurriedly blinked them back, turning forward once again, afraid that she would fall and It would take her. 'Ah don't have it,' she sobbed, the tears welling and falling as she ran.

Behind her, steady and purposeful, It began to close the distance between them. It was closer than ever.

'Help me!' she screamed, unsure of whom she was calling for. Anyone who would help her.

She ran. It followed.

She cried. It didn't care.

She fell.

*

Warren stirred. He could feel Rogue brushing against him, her movements agitated, and he knew that she was dreaming. Another nightmare. He woke fully and sat up, his wings extending and casting a shadow before him. The moon was now less than half full, but its brilliance remained.

'Rogue?' he whispered, his voice still husky from sleep. 'Wake-'

She cried out suddenly, the sound so filled with terror that it made his heart stop. Then race, the organ beating so rapidly and with such force that he could hear it.

'Rogue!'

He folded his wings, allowing the moon's glow to shine onto her face. Her eyes were open wide and she stared up at the ceiling, her mouth parted slightly as her breathing grew heavy.

Warren reached out and pushed back her hair. It was damp from sweat. 'Hey, beautiful.'

Rogue moved, her hands coming up to cover her face. 'Ah fell,' she whispered, her voice muffled. She was crying. 'Ah was runnin', and Ah fell!'

At the return of her accent, he was strongly reminded of the vulnerable girl who had showed up at his apartment seven years ago. Forcing his pulse to resume its normal tempo, Warren took hold of Rogue's hand and gently pried them away from her face. 'I'm here, Rogue.'

She wiped away the last of the stray tears with the back of her hand. 'Ah'm not ready to die yet, Warren,' she whispered. She finally focused on him.

Her words, and the frightened look in her eyes, haunted him. Warren lay beside her, gathering her into his arms and holding her. 'You don't think I would let you get away from me that easily?' he teased, forcing his tone to stay light and hoping to lift the mood.

Anything to relieve his mind from the image of a bloody and dead Rogue.

He felt her arms slip around him, the weight reassuring. 'Well I hope not,' she answered softly after several long heartbeats. 'What time is it?'

Warren glanced at the luminous numbers on the bedside table behind her. 'Almost three. You could still sleep. If you want.'

'No,' she murmured, pulling away slightly to be able to look at him. Her voice was still rough, but it had a distinctively throaty timbre to it that sent a shiver down his spine. 'I'd rather do something else.'

*

She had promised to explain everything, on the provision that he wait until she was ready to speak. Scott had allowed her half a day. Unsure of the reason why, Rogue found herself surprisingly nervous.

'You want to do this on your own.' It was a statement, not a question. Not for the first time it made her wonder if one of Warren's powers was telekinesis.

She nodded. 'I think I need to.'

Warren tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 'I understand. I'll be with Charles and Hank, okay?'

'I'll know where to find you.'

With one last lingering caress against her cheek and throat, he pivoted and walked towards the lift that would take him to the sublevels of the mansion.

Rogue took a deep breath and turned to face the large, wooden doors. It was closed but she knew that Scott waited for her inside. She had yet to see him ever be late for anything. She placed her hands over the surface of the left door and pushed. And momentarily froze.

Scott wasn't alone.

'I figure that I'm not the only one whom you owe an explanation to,' he greeted her tonelessly.

She looked around at the others. Jean offered her a weak smile. Kurt looked concerned. Kitty was staring angrily out the window, her arms crossed as she refused to look in her direction.

Her heart sank slightly, but Rogue nodded. 'You're right.'

'Rogue, are you…I mean, Scott didn't really explain-'

'You're dying, aren't you?' Kitty interrupted Kurt, continuing to keep her gaze outside. 'I mean, could you get any more selfish?'

'Damn it, Kitty, if you-'

'Kurt, it's okay,' Rogue said, feeling guilty for the animosity that was almost palpable in the room. She had never wanted this, and it made her almost wish that she had never returned. She looked at the younger woman. 'Kitty, the last thing I ever wanted was to cause you any pain. If I had known that-'

'Don't fool yourself, Rogue,' Kitty interrupted, turning to look at her. Her eyes were hard. 'You would have still left without any care for the rest of us.'

'Nobody's forcing you to stay, Kitty,' Scott suddenly said, his tone even. 'I made it clear that it's up to you if you wanted to be here or not.'

Kitty's jaw clenched visibly. For a moment it seemed as if she was about to walk out, but she returned to her previous position of staring outside.

'What's going on, Rogue?' Jean asked, finally speaking and breaking the tension in the room. 'Are you really…dying?'

Rogue sighed. 'I don't know, Jean. That's the reason for all these tests. But if I had to answer, and was honest with myself, then yes. It's more a feeling than anything physical, but it's there and I can't seem to deny it.'

*

Rogue had explained the situation to them, the reason for her return, the cause for Hank's tests. A microbe created by Garrison that, instead of helping her, seemed to be killing her. She had returned for help. She had been articulate and thorough with the details and descriptions, answering all questions the best that she could. By silent consensus none had asked questions about the last seven years

And Scott was not satisfied. Rogue had not answered any of the questions that he wanted answered. What was Warren's role in all of this? When had she grown so beautiful? Why did she leave him? Who was she?

'Scott?'

He looked up. 'What is it, Jean?' She must have followed him into the library.

A look of hurt crossed her features at his abruptness, though he had not meant it. 'I wanted to see if you were okay.'

He softened slightly. 'I'm fine, Jean.'

'You were pretty quiet, considering that it had been you who had organised the meeting.'

Scott paused before answering. 'I just wanted to make sure that everyone was informed of the reason why she had returned.'

Jean opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it. She frowned. 'Scott-'

'Could we not please talk about this now, Jean?' he interrupted, hating the way he sounded so…unfeeling. 'I need to be alone.'

Scott turned away as he spoke, not wanting to see the look on Jean's face. He heard her turn and walk away, her footfalls creating soft, dull thuds on the carpet. He knew he had just pained her deeply, but found that he did not really care at that moment.

Rogue was dying.

**end chapter five.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Virago**  
Chapter Six

**_19 April 2009_**

'We've found Garrison's location. He's currently holed up in an abandoned military base off the coast of Molokai in Hawaii.'

'And I bet it's underground too,' Rogue commented wryly.

Professor Xavier smiled. 'It is indeed. It's not supposed to exist so you won't find it on any maps, but I will transmit exact coordinates once I find them. Although Garrison tried disarming the security at the facilities, he missed one and it triggered an alarm. That's how we know where he is, and a unit is already assembling to take him out. All the more reason to move quickly.'

'An army unit?' Jean questioned.

'Not exactly.'

'Right, one of _those_,' Kurt said.

'Yes, and we need a team to reach Garrison before the unit. We need to transfer him from the base to here, and hopefully we can better understand what it is that's going on with Rogue and how to stop what's happening to her. Jean, Kurt, I want you two to take Kitty.'

'Uh, Professor, I'm not sure-'

'I am aware of Kitty's current feelings towards Rogue, Kurt,' Professor Xavier interrupted, frowning, 'and it is for that reason that she must go.'

That tug of guilt at the bottom of her stomach returned, and Rogue bit down hard on her lower lip. 'I guess I'll be staying here.'

'Yes.'

'Then I'll go,' Warren said, his tone firm.

Rogue turned to look at him, concerned. 'Warren?'

'Garrison knows me, and it will help in gaining his trust. Due to his situation, I highly doubt he would be willing to place his life with just anyone, not even the X-Men.'

She knew how logical his words were, but a part of her resisted the idea of him going on the mission. It was not going to be as easy as it sounded, and the team was more than likely going to be met with hostilities if they encountered the unit assigned to kill Garrison.

'Very well. I want the team gone in half an hour.'

'Not without me you ain't,' a gruff voice sounded from the doorway.

They all turned to face the arrival. Rogue grinned. 'Logan!'

'Hey, kid. Heard you were back and I wanted to see for myself,' the older man replied, a grin appearing on his own face. He hadn't changed since the day she last laid eyes on him.

She hugged him briefly. 'They told me you had taken a few of the students on a trip to Alaska.'

'Damn kids were insistent on building an igloo.'

'Logan.'

'Sorry, Charles. Now what's this about a mission and covert military groups?'

*

'Rogue?'

She turned to face him with a questioningly smile. 'Scott?'

'I…' Scott trailed off, uncertain of what it was he had wanted to say. 'It's nothing.'

A small crease formed over her brows. 'It's something. What is it, Scott?'

He looked away and stared towards the direction of the departed X-Jet. He found that he couldn't face her right then. She was suddenly too beautiful to be looked at.

'Scott?' Rogue had placed a gentle hand on his arm, feather light and soft.

It scorched him, and Scott pulled away suddenly. She had touched him previously, when they had been younger and she had needed his powers. He had never forgotten those occasions of contact, or the feeling of losing himself during those brief moments.

But this time was not the same. Scott had gained something in the process. He was unsure of what it was, or why, but he had felt…more.

An indiscernible emotion passed through her features, too fast to be identified, and then she smiled. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-'

'No!' he quickly interrupted, wanting to reach out again and repeat the incident, but he kept his hands by his side. 'It's not that. It's just…' Scott hesitated, not knowing how to put in words what he had experienced.

'It's different,' she said. 'The sensation of touch is different when I'm not draining anyone of life and powers.' Rogue paused. 'It's something…more.'

Her words were spoken with such quiet passion that he felt something stir inside of him. Scott suddenly remembered that he wasn't talking to her. He turned abruptly and walked away.

*

Rogue opened her mouth to speak, but her vision clouded for a moment and caused Scott's retreating back to blur out of focus. A wave of dizziness overcame her.

Before she could even grasp what was happening, the vertigo passed as quickly as it had arrived. Her sight was as clear as before and the room had reverted to its non-spinning nature.

Rogue felt fine. But enormously troubled.

*

'Rogue, I'm glad you're here,' Hank greeted as she walked into his lab. 'I was just about to go get you.'

His tone revealed nothing to her and Rogue struggled to keep from reacting too strongly. 'What is it?'

'The results aren't yet fully complete, but I think I've managed to piece together an outline of how this microbe works.'

She was impressed. 'I didn't expect such results these soon.'

'Yes, the whole thing is quite fascinating and I've been up the past two nights working on it.'

'Hank, I'm sorry. I didn't realise-' She broke off.

'It's quite all right, Rogue,' Hank said kindly. 'I am tired, but I'm glad that I did what I did.'

Rogue offered him an apologetic smile. 'I hadn't intended to cause so much disruption by my arrival, but I feel as if suddenly I'm the principal lead.'

'Considering the effects that this microbe is having on you, we can't hardly just sit back idly and twiddle our thumbs,' Hank said with a tone of disapproval. 'The last thing we want is for this to beat you, Rogue.'

'I know.' She took a deep breath. 'Okay, let's have it.'

'I'll try to keep it as simple as possible.'

'That would be of great help, Hank.'

The doctor grinned. 'Okay, this microbe of Garrison's, it has different effects on different mutations. I'm assuming that what he had in mind was a suppressor only, but that's not what was created. What this microbe does to you, Rogue, is that it attacks postsynaptic receptors in your skin. These receptors are necessary for the passage of neurotransmitters that trigger _your_ mutation.'

As Hank spoke he drew a rough diagram of his explanation, aiding Rogue in understanding his words. Basically, the microbe-filled drug was stopping her deadly mutation from transferring to her skin.

'But it's killing me, right?'

He sighed. 'Unfortunately, all evidence seems to point to that conclusion. Because these neurotransmitters aren't going to where they're supposed to go, they turn and they attack whatever else is available. In this case, you.'

In spite of the dread that overcame her, Rogue was unable to stop her morbid words. 'My own mutation is draining me from the inside.'

**end chapter six.**

Author's notes: As usual, thank you for the reviews. And to Pixie Flyer - it's not always easy getting negative feedback, but in its own way, it can also be helpful, so don't be too afraid to post your stories. Especially if you get constructive criticism. It allows you to know which mistakes to avoid in the future. Anyway, "suck" is such a relative term. One person's trash is another person's treasure. It's a cliché, I know, but it's true.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Virago**  
Chapter Seven

**_20 April 2009_**

'Warren.'

Warren looked up at the voice, and smiled. 'Hello, Kurt.'

The younger man attempted to look as intimidating as he could, deeply furrowing his brows, straightening his shoulders and puffing out his chest, and placing both hands on his waist. 'So, you and my sister.'

The Man To Man Talk.

Warren suppressed the urge to grin. 'What about me and Rogue?'

'You're treating her well, yes?'

'Like a princess.'

'Because if you don't…'

'Like a queen.'

'You'll have me to answer to.'

'Kurt, I promise you, she is as pampered and indulged as is possible.'

'You'll never hurt her?'

'It would be the end of me if I did.'

'Or let anybody else hurt her?

'It would be the end of them if they did.'

'You'll always care for her?'

'Until the day I die.'

'And-' Kurt stopped. He dropped his hands from his waist and looked at him seriously. 'Do you love her?'

Warren allowed himself a soft smile as he thought about Rogue. Of how she's changed him. 'More than anything.'

The younger man finally relaxed, and grinned. 'Good, I just wanted to make sure.'

'Rogue considers herself lucky to have you as her brother, Kurt, and I can see why.'

Kurt blushed. 'Really, it's nothing…'

Behind his companion, Warren noticed someone staring at them from across their makeshift camp, her face flickering in and out of shadows from the swinging lamp in her hand. As their eyes locked, Kitty looked away.

Kurt had turned to see what had caught his attention. He sighed. 'She's not usually like this.'

'Rogue feels terrible for having indirectly hurt her.'

'It's not Rogue's fault. Kitty…' Kurt sighed. 'After Lance left, she became depressed. She was convinced he left because of Rogue, and for that she will never forgive my sister. No one realised how deeply she cared for Lance, and none of us really wanted to know. It doesn't matter anymore anyway. She refuses to talk about it.'

Warren did not know what to say. He didn't know the girl, had never spoken to her. 'I doubt there's anything I can say or do that will make a difference.'

'No, probably not.' Kurt shifted. 'Well, it's almost one o'clock. We should probably get some rest.'

'Goodnight, Kurt.'

'Goodnight, Warren.'

*

She fell.

It was behind her, on top of her. It was hovering above her, but she kept her head down. She could feel It's shadow blanketing her.

She clenched her eyes tight, sobbing against the hard ground beneath her. She refused to look.

She could feel It. So close. It was almost touching her. Almost. Just there.

Ice.

Fire.

*

Scott sat up, heart hammering hard against his chest at the sound that woke him. A scream, unnaturally filled with terror.

_Rogue!_

Quietly thanking his lucky stars for having forgotten to take his glasses off, and not blasting a hole through the Professor's mansion, Scott jumped out of bed. He ran for the door and turned left at the hallway. Rogue's room was not far from his.

The door was ajar. Not bothering to knock, he pushed it open and stared into the darkened room. 'Rogue?' he called out, surprised at the breathlessness of his voice.

He could hear gasping, short breaths. A whimper. He reached for the lights. Brightness blinded him and he squinted. Red room. There were murmurs from the direction of the bed.

Scott hurried towards the form that struggled against the sheets. 'Rogue? Can you hear me?'

She stilled at his touch, a look of uneasy peace on her face. He watched, entranced, as her eyes fluttered open. Hazel with flecks of green. Wide, momentarily confused. Captivatingly vulnerable.

'Scott?'

He swallowed hard. 'You were having a nightmare.'

Fear clouded her eyes, and she turned away. 'It was so cold. And so hot. It touched me.'

'It's okay, you're okay,' he assured there, though he had no idea of what she was talking about.

But Rogue's eyes had closed again and she lay relaxed against the pillows. She looked innocuously asleep.

Scott shook her gently, his hand slipping slightly on her sweaty shoulders. 'Rogue?' Nothing. He shook harder, spoke louder. 'Rogue, wake up!' Still nothing.

/ Professor! /

*

'I have the coordinates of the base,' Charles Xavier's voice sounded over the X-Jet's radio. 'I'm transmitting now to the X-Jet computer, but you will still have to manually key it in.'

'Ready, Professor,' Nightcrawler replied clearly and confidently.

Angel was once again thankful that he had managed to convince Rogue to return to the X-Men for help.

'Received the coordinates,' Jean Grey said out loud as she bent over a screen in front of her. 'Analysing the terrain.'

'I'm also sending blueprints of the base,' Xavier continued. 'Not only is it underground, but I believe it is also underwater.'

'The base is built inside an underwater cave,' Jean Grey said, confirming the Professor's words.

'According to the blueprints and estimated size and shape of the cave, there is no place to go in and land the Jet,' Shadowcat joined in, as she studied another screen. 'We'll have to proceed by other means.'

'And proceed there fast,' Wolverine growled from behind.

Angel turned to look at the other man in surprise, as did the other members of the team. 'What is it?'

'Helicopters approaching fast from the north-east,' he answered. 'I smell commandos in the air.'

*

'Scott, why don't you get some-'

'No, I'm not going anywhere,' he interrupted softly, not taking his eyes away from Rogue's sleeping face. She was much too pale. Her colour hadn't changed in the six – or was it seven, maybe eight? - hours he'd spent watching her.

'Scott-'

'I said no, Hank.'

The older man sighed. 'Alright. I'll leave you to it.' Hank walked away, making no noise as he did so.

Scott sat in silence for a long time, gazing at a face he hadn't seen in seven years. It felt like a lifetime. From the moment he had first laid eyes on her in Mississippi to when she had disappeared right from under his nose - it all amounted to less than one year. Eight months, one week, and four days. He had missed out on seven long years. Of her friendship. Of her trust. Of her life.

Of her love?

Just then Rogue began to stir. Once again he was spellbound by the mere act of her waking up. The specks of green in her eyes seemed bigger and brighter this time around.

Rogue turned her head slightly to look at him. She didn't seem surprised to see him. 'Hi.'

For the fist time since her arrival, Scott smiled at her. 'Hi.'

*

'Rogue?'

She looked up and smiled. 'Scott.' She sat in the middle of Storm's rose garden, basking in the scents as she watched the sun's slow sinking progression.

'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Weak, but okay. Glad to be outside.'

'Rogue…' He trailed off. 'There's something-' He broke off. 'I have to tell you-' He stopped once again.

She turned to him as apprehension filled her. Somehow she knew what it was he was trying to say, what he wanted to say. She could hear it in his voice, see it in the lines of his face, the tension of his body. 'You don't-'

'But I do!' he interrupted, clearly anxious.

'Scott, no.'

He looked at her. Fearfully. Hopefully. 'I love you.'

She looked sadly at him. 'You have Jean.'

'Rogue-'

'And I have Warren.'

He looked bewildered at her words. 'Warren's just a friend.'

She reached up and revealed a ring that she had threaded through the silver chain that had been a 21st birthday present. The ring had continually slipped from her fingers after her sudden weight loss some months previously, the first sign that the microbe was more than she had been told. Instead of parting with it, she had kept it close to her heart.

As she spoke the last of the sun's rays disappeared over the horizon, taking with them the glint of the diamond that she held. 'Scott, Warren is my fiancé.'

**end chapter seven.**

Author's notes: As usual, thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry this took a little while to update, but I hope you can all appreciate the crazy hustle and bustle of the past couple of weeks. And I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays! A couple of personal comments: to Pixie Flyer - even if you don't post, as long as you like writing, keep writing. To ChaosCat - thank you for your comment regarding Scott. It got me thinking, and hopefully I've managed to answer that question in upcoming chapters.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Virago**  
Chapter Eight

The four X-Men easily cut through the water towards the underwater base while Angel flew, enjoying the warm sun on his face and back, the saltwater smell and taste in the air. Rogue would love it. He made a mental note to take her here for a few weeks.

/ Angel, we're nearing destination. / Jean Grey's voice sounded inside his head.

He looked down and saw that the jet had began to slow as Jean used a palm-sized device to determine their exact location. He matched the jet's speed and it wasn't long before they came to a stop. He hovered above them, waiting.

'This is it, it's right under us,' Jean said, putting away her device. 'Shadowcat?'

'On it.' Shadowcat slipped through the bottom of the jet and disappeared into the water. She reappeared quickly, dry as she had been when she left. 'It's not far down, about ten meters. There's very little space between the roof of the building and the top of the cave so we'll have to go straight into the building.'

'Nightcrawler, you take Angel. Shadowcat, you've got me and Wolverine.'

The young man looked up at him and grinned. 'Are you coming down? Or should I port into your arms?'

Angel laughed. 'As romantic as that sounds, I think I'll come down.' He descended into the boat, waiting until three of the X-Men had gone before landing.

Nightcrawler took his arm. 'Here we go.'

*

Scott didn't appear that night for dinner.

'He has taken a ride on his bike,' Storm's soft voice spoke beside her, having noticed her staring at the empty place across the table. 'A birthday gift from Logan.'

Rogue looked at her companion, sighing. 'I don't know what to do, Storm.'

'The boy finally told you how he feels.' Storm sounded so matter of fact.

Rogue was surprised. 'How did you know?'

Storm smiled enigmatically at her. 'It feels like I have spent all my life watching them all grow up. You see things, you hear things. You know things.'

'But Jean…?'

The older woman lost her smile. She now looked sad. 'Jean. She loves Scott so, and she will not dare read Scott's mind without his permission. She believes that Scott never developed feelings for you further than friendship, but he did. I do not think he realised it himself, but it was clear that he felt strongly for you after you had left. And now that you have returned…'

Rogue looked down at her half-empty plate. 'I never expected-' She closed her eyes. 'I never wanted any of this.'

'Actions always produce consequences, Rogue. Unfortunately, they are not always what we expect or want. When you left, many hearts were broken. Not all of them have managed to heal.' Storm stood up. 'Come on, Rogue. It is time to get you to bed.'

She tried to stand, but couldn't. Her muscles wouldn't support her weight. Her heart started to pound. 'Please no…'

Storm bent and wrapped a gentle arm around her waist, lifting her. 'It will be okay, Rogue.'

Rogue's last thought was of Warren.

*

Following Shadowcat – and the blueprints of the building Charles had sent them – they quietly made their way down to the laboratory on the lowest floor. The building's silence was eerie and unnatural, but they all did their best to ignore it. Their objective was to get Garrison to safety before the commandos arrived, and they concentrated on that.

But it was not to be.

The explosion was deafening. The impact sent them all flying backwards into a heap of bodies and rubble.

Wolverine was the first one of them to get back up, and he roared. 'Damnit, they beat us! Come on!'

Angel shook his head, ignoring the strident ringing in his ears. He struggled to stand, but noticed that a body and a particularly large piece of cement pinned down his left wing. 'Shadowcat, are you okay?' he asked, reaching out to the shake the young woman.

Shadowcat groaned and slowly opened her eyes. 'I'm fine.' Realising that she was on his wing, she scrambled to her feet. 'Sorry.'

Angel noticed the piece of rubble float up and fly down the hallway from where they had arrived. He looked up.

'Let's go,' Jean commanded, looking shaky but her voice strong. 'Wolverine's gone and he can't take them all by himself.'

Angel nodded, his mind returning to their objective. Garrison to safety.

Rogue's life depended on it.

*

'Professor?' Scott walked into the older man's office. 'You wanted to see me.'

Professor Xavier smiled at him, pointing to a chair along the side of his office. 'Take a seat, Scott.'

He did as he was told, back straight as he waited for his mentor to stop in front of him. He kept silent, wary about the reason for his summon.

'Scott, is there anything you want to talk about?'

Rogue.

His clenched his jaw hard, shaking his head. 'No, Professor.'

'Are you certain? You know that if there was-'

'I'm fine, Professor, but thank you,' he interruptedly, a little more curtly than he wanted.

Professor Xavier sighed. He suddenly looked old. 'All right, Scott. That is all.' He wheeled himself back and then forward towards his desk.

Scott stood and took a couple of steps towards the door. He hesitated. 'Wait…' He turned back to face the other man. 'There is something I need to know, but I don't, I can't…'

The Professor said nothing, but he looked deep in thought.

'Seven years ago, when Rogue left, I remember being desperate to find her,' Scott continued quietly. 'You insisted that we don't and that we shouldn't worry, but I couldn't stop. Then one day, I did. I stopped. One day I just stopped caring.'

He thought of her easy laughter, of a smile that appeared effortlessly. Of eyes that danced with such joy that it made his heart ache.

'Then she came, and all I can think about is grabbing her and never letting go.' He stopped, swallowing hard as he realised the implications of his words. 'And in the process, neglected everyone and everything else. The X-Men, the other students, my responsibilities. Jean…'

Scott looked desperately at the Professor. 'I can't seem to remember why I stopped caring, and I know that whatever happened, it's connected to how I'm feeling right now.'

*

**_25 July 2002_**

_'Cyclops! Where are you going?'_

_'It's her…I have to see…'_

_'Cyclops, there's no time! You have to get to Nightcrawler right now!'_

_'I just need half a minute, Jean!'_

_'There's no time, damnit! Hang on, Nightcrawler! Cyclops!'_

_'I'm almost there, just-'_

_'Shadowcat, can you- No! Shadowcat!'_

_'It's her, I know it is…'_

_'Scott, Kurt is going to die if you don't get to him now!'_

_More than the dire warning, it was Jean Grey's use of their proper names that finally commanded his attention. Summoning all of his will power, Cyclops tore his eyes away from the figure that was quickly disappearing into the crowds. And out of sight._

_A girl that could have been Rogue._

_He pivoted and raced back towards the epicentre of the chaos. He managed to reach the unconscious Nightcrawler, but he was too late. The building collapsed on top of them both._

*

**_26 July 2002_**

_'Scott?'_

_The boy slowly stirred. 'Professor?'_

_He smiled gently down at someone he considered a son. 'You're going to be fine, Scott.'_

_Nightcrawler. The disintegrating building. Then all-encompassing darkness._

_Charles was assailed with Scott's last memories of the attack, but he didn't push away the images and thoughts. Not just yet._

_'Kurt!'_

_He couldn't lie. 'He's in very bad shape, Scott.' Nor could he tell him what they all feared. That the younger boy was on the very verge of death._

_Pain clouded Scott's face. 'It's my fault.'_

_'It's no one's fault.'_

_Scott turned away. 'I killed my bestfriend.'_

_Though he was not actively probing, Charles sensed a new and sudden change in the boy lying on the medical bed before him. Although the lights were as bright as ever, a darkness, a hardness, had entered the boy's heart. He'd lost hope. Innocence._

_Absorbed in his anguish over what he believed to have been his fault, Scott had ceased being a boy and had grown into a man. In doing so, he seemed to have left behind something – someone – else._

_Rogue._

**end chapter eight.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Virago**  
Chapter Nine

The commandos had attacked fast and hard. All thirteen of them were highly skilled, and it took all of Angel's energy just to defend himself.

But he kept reminding himself to think of only the positives. Wolverine had eventually rendered one third of the unit unconscious. Or maybe dead. Although he sustained two gun shot wounds on his body, and several more through his wings, he was still alive and standing. And fighting.

And they had found Garrison.

The man seemed sprightly as he fought beside the X-Men, expertly defending himself against a commando who attempted to stun him. But he stumbled often, as if he kept losing balance. This was not the same man who had injected Rogue with what they had believed to be a miracle.

'Angel, get down!' Jean Grey commanded from behind him.

Knowing the young woman's power, he did as he was told. The commando who was trying to stab him flew backwards in the air, hitting the wall hard enough to create a dent in the concrete. There was very little chance he would survive the impact.

Angel sent Jean Grey a silent thank you, turning and making his way towards Garrison. Shadowcat had come in from behind the commando that was attacking the old doctor, and was in the middle of taking him down. She seemed like a tiny and frail doll beside the commando, but she held her ground admirably. Still, the commando's strength still dwarfed her.

Though he detested the weapons, Angel was blessed with accurate and deadly aim. He picked up a revolver from a dead commando's hand and carefully sighted his target. 'Shadowcat!' he shouted, hoping that she could read his mind and would know what to do.

Angel squeezed the trigger, the recoil jarring his wounded shoulder slightly. The bullet passed through the commando's chest, through the X-Man, and into the wall behind them. The commando slumped. Shadowcat offered him a wan smile and nod, then proceeded towards Garrison.

*

'She's fading fast. We don't have much time left.'

'Jean and the others?'

'They ran into the commandos and are engaged in hostilities. But they have found Garrison alive.'

'They will need to get back as soon as possible.'

'I have sent Jean a message. All we can do for now is wait.'

'And hope.'

*

Even as he hurried forward, Angel saw Garrison fall. A bullet through the chest. Two more followed even as the doctor was stumbling backwards.

He froze, his heart falling in unison with the old man. No! Garrison was their only hope for Rogue's life! Spurred on by Shadowcat's cry of alarm, Angel ran to Garrison's side.

But it was not Garrison who lay amongst the debris of their battle. A blue skinned woman moaned in pain in place of the doctor.

'Mystique,' Shadowcat breathed out.

Angel had often heard of Rogue speak of a woman named Mystique. A woman she despised and wished dead many times. The only person who could twist Rogue's face into a mask of hatred.

Her mother.

*

Scott gazed down at Rogue. Eyes closed, long dark lashes contrasting against pale skin. She looked innocuously asleep. Had it not been for the silent machines that surrounded her bed, it would be difficult for anyone to believe that she was close to death.

He swallowed hard, pushing those dark thoughts from his mind. All that mattered was her life, that she would open her eyes and live. Laugh and smile again, like she had been doing the past few days.

Forcing shaky hands to keep steady, Scott slowly reached out and skimmed his fingers along the lines of her face. Her skin was smooth, almost silky, and unbelievably soft. Like rose petals. He had often wondered what it would be like to caress her cheeks, even back when she had been caked with thick layers of makeup.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered to her, hoping that she could hear him. 'I'm sorry you felt that you couldn't come to me, and I'm sorry if I ever hurt you.'

He ran his fingers through her hair, through the white stripes that framed her face. Gossamer threads. He gently tucked several stray strands behind her ear, his touch lingering along the curves of the lobes.

'I'm sorry I was too slow in realising how deeply you meant to me,' Scott continued. Rogue, 'I'm so sorry that I never told you how much I cared for you. Please, don't die.'

*

She wasn't dead, not yet, but she was close. She was staring up, her yellow eyes somewhat disconcerting, but full of pain.

'Rogue…' She spoke in a tender, almost loving manner. 'Kurt…'

'What the hell is this?' Wolverine's rough voice filled the air, jolting Angel from his shock. 'Mystique!'

'The commandos are retreating, is Garrison…?' Jean Grey had joined them, but she trailed off as her eyes fell on "Garrison".

Nightcrawler was the last to join them. 'What's going-' He froze.

At the sound of his voice, Mystique turned her head and finally focused. She seemed to smile. 'My son.'

Angel took a step back, allowing Nightcrawler greater room as the younger man kneeled down beside the fallen mutant. 'Mystique? I don't understand…'

'Garrison,' Wolverine growled. 'Where is he? We need him alive.'

'I did it all for you, Kurt, for both you and Rogue,' Mystique said, ignoring Wolverine.

But Angel felt his heart tighten at the implications of the X-Man's words. If Garrison were dead because of Mystique, then her death would be relief compared to his wrath if Rogue were to die. He glared down at the dying woman. 'Did what?' he demanded, his tone harsher than he expected.

Nightcrawler sat back, creating space between him and his mother. 'What did you, Mystique?' His voice had grown cold and detached.

'I gave him everything he needed to create the microbe, and it worked. But it kills,' Mystique murmured, clearly hurt by Nightcrawler's actions. She tried reaching out to her son, but was too weak. Nightcrawler kept still.

With a sigh, she continued. 'I found out too late the deadly side effect of taking it. By then Rogue had already…'

'_You_ sent her the magazine,' Angel breathed out, realisation hitting him. 'You're the one who's killing her!'

Surprisingly, the woman smiled. 'But she was so happy, wasn't she?' Mystique opened her eyes once more, and sought out Angel's. 'You, you make her happy, but with touch…'

He knew, and he understood. When Rogue had first touched him without the aid of any material between them, the look on her face had been…indescribable. She had never before seemed so alive.

Yet, ironically, it was what was slowly killing her.

He hardened. 'She's dying.'

Anguish filled Mystique's face. 'I know.'

'Where is Garrison?' Nightcrawler demanded.

Mystique said nothing. She had become still where she lay. Too still…

Angel – Warren - felt all air leave his body. His whole world shattered around him, crumbled into dust at his feet. Garrison remained missing. Mystique, the one person who would know his whereabouts, was dead.

Rogue was dying.

And there was nothing he could do.

*

He glanced at the silent man beside him. Then down at the speedometer. He was dangerously exceeding the speed limit. Clenching his jaw, he pushed down even harder on the accelerator.

'Almost there.' He spoke quietly, more to himself than his companion. 'Please, don't die.'

**end chapter nine.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Virago**  
Chapter Ten

/ Professor, we're on our way back. /

/ Garrison? /

/ We don't know. It was Mystique as Garrison who triggered the alarm. She…she died before she could tell us where the real Garrison is. /

/ Dead…? /

/ Yes. We're bringing her back. How's Rogue? /

/ Not good, Jean. Without an antidote, she will not wake up at all. /

/ We'll be back as soon as we can. /

*

Charles watched Scott watching Rogue as he waited for Hank and Ororo to arrive. The boy- No, Scott wasn't a boy anymore. He hadn't been a boy in very long time.

He sighed deeply, his eyes moving to the figure on the bed. Rogue looked to be only asleep, but they all knew better. Scott had not left her side since he had found out of her collapse.

'We're here, Charles,' Ororo's unmistakable voice sounded, interrupting his thoughts.

Charles looked up and nodded gravely at his two colleagues. 'There's been a very unpleasant turn of event. Angel and the X-Men are on their way back, but without Garrison.'

His news was met with stunned silence. They had all been depending on Garrison for the cure. Without Garrison, Rogue's fate could only lead one way – and it was not the way any of them wanted.

'That's not possible,' Scott said hoarsely. Charles turned back to the young man, but Scott's eyes remained stubbornly on Rogue. 'Garrison was at that base. The commandos went to that base to get Garrison, he was there.'

He sighed deeply. 'What they found was Mystique posing as Garrison.'

Ororo let out an audible gasp. She was a woman who was not easily startled, yet this was clearly a surprise. 'Why would she…?'

'She died before they could acquire information on the real Garrison. They are bringing her back with them.'

The mood in the room grew even more sombre.

*

He stopped before the wrought iron gates, and stared through the bars at the mansion. X-Men HQ. He had lived here, once. It hadn't worked out. Because of this, because of that. It didn't matter anymore.

The only thing that mattered was Rogue's life.

With heavy reluctance, but grim determination, he raised his hands up, palms out. Frowning slightly to concentrate, he shook the foundations of the stone walls enough to creak the gates open.

'Just hang on,' he murmured under his breath as he drove up to the mansion.

*

'Angel- Warren?'

He turned away from the blur of clouds outside the X-Jet's window and towards the timid voice, wincing from his wounds. Jean had tended to him first upon returning to the Jet, but he couldn't remember any of it. Just like the clouds, everything passed in a haze.

He attempted a smile, unsure if he succeeded. 'Hello, Kurt.'

The younger man was looking at him with clear concern. 'Are you doing okay?'

He breathed out slowly, his gaze dropping to the floor. 'No, I can't say I am.'

'Rogue…' Kurt hesitated. 'We'll get there.'

As much as he appreciated his honesty, Warren wished that Kurt had been more positive. Even if it had been a lie. But it would have been out of place with the sombre mood. The grave consequence of the mission's failure was on all of their minds.

'Thank you, Kurt,' he said softly. He looked up again. 'And…and I'm sorry about your mother.'

Kurt's face became impassive. It was his turn to look down. 'My mother still lives and is in Germany.'

'She is very fortunate to have a son like you.'

Kurt nodded slightly, then with a gentle pat on Warren's shoulder, walked back to his seat.

Warren returned to gazing out the window, seeing only a face framed by two white stripes.

*

Something caused the monitors to flicker for a moment.

'Did you see that?' Scott asked in alarm, looking at Hank before returning to the machines that monitored Rogue's vital signs. Just as they were.

The doctor shook his head, but he frowned deeply. 'Did you feel that? A slight tremor.'

'No.' He turned his gaze towards the entrance of the medical bay, unsure of why he would think that someone was arriving. 'Do you think-'

/ Hank, we need you in the lobby immediately! /

*

Trying hard as he could, he was unable to shake the feeling of still being a child under the Professor's intense gaze. He was a grown man, no more the problematic and ill-behaved teenager that they had all believed him to be. And had been, for a while.

'Is…is she doing okay?' he ventured to ask, hating the way he sounded so timid.

'No, she isn't,' Professor Xavier answered softly. 'She's dying.'

Fear shot through him. They were too late!

Realising his hands begin to shake by his side, he quickly clenched them into fists and pressed hard against his thighs. He wanted to control his emotions, to keep them from surfacing. He turned to his companion. 'Tell them, tell _me_ it's not too late yet!'

The man looked so much older than his years. He sighed. 'We won't know until we try it. The antidote is only in its first stage of-'

'Charles, I'm here!' a deep voice interrupted, rushing into the lobby where they waited. A blue-furred beast – wearing glasses, of all things – looked at them with a deep frown. 'What's going on?'

'Dr Langdon Garrison is here,' Professor Xavier informed the new arrival, a note of urgency in his voice. 'He believes he has found an antidote for Rogue, but needs your labs and supplies.'

The blue beast nodded. 'Dr Garrison, please follow me.'

Without another word, Langdon Garrison was led away. He watched as the two hurried away, the doctor almost running to keep up with the large beast's long strides.

He turned back to Professor Xavier, who had turned and was wheeling himself towards another hallway. Towards his office. 'Mr Alvers, if you would. I believe we have a few things to discuss.'

**end chapter ten.**

AN: This was supposed to have been the last chapter before the prologue, but as you can see, there are still too many unresolved issues for it to be the end. *sigh* Also, this chapter doesn't seem to have moved the story along, and for that I do apologise and am disappointed with myself, but I can't seem to delete it for some strange reason. Let's just call it an "interim" chapter of sorts, shall we? And yes, once again, apologies for the delay in updating. It has been hot as hell here and I have had, like, no incentive to write. But I will definitely finish! :D


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Virago**  
Chapter Eleven

Warren was first off the Jet, gasping at the shock of pain he experienced as he jumped to the ground before the steps had even started to descend. Willing all thoughts but Rogue from his mind, he raced to the mansion's medical bay.

*

'I don't believe I have enough of the serum, the antidote, to counter the original microbes injected in her body, but I can't be sure...I don't know…'

Hank placed a gentle hand on the old doctor's arm. 'It will be all right, we can multiply the amount that you do have.'

'I don't…I'm not sure what to expect, if there will be side effects if we give her too much, or if we…' Garrison trailed off once again, his voice sounding as troubled as he looked. He turned haunted eyes towards Hank. 'I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't really. I wanted…just to help, is all that I wished for.'

Hank offered him a smile. 'I know that, Dr Garrison. We will proceed with caution, but right now this serum of yours is our last chance, and despite the risks, we must take it.'

*

Warren could feel the room spinning away from him. With trembling hands, he reached out and touched her pale cheeks. He wanted to shake her hard, shake her awake. But he knew that it would be of no use. She looked alive, she _felt_ alive.

But she waited for death.

*

Scott watched in silence, clenching his jaw hard to keep from feeling anything. Warren, still in Angel uniform, battered and bruised leaned close to Rogue's form, mouth moving in silent caresses.

And he knew. There was no room for him here.

Scott turned and walked away.

*

It was strange that the failure of the mission affected them all so acutely. Jean, weary and disheartened, wanted nothing more than this whole nightmare to just end. They were going to lose one of theirs. A long lost member, but family nonetheless.

'Come on, Jean,' a soft voice said, coming up from behind her. Logan wrapped an arm around her waist and forced her to lean on him. 'We have to be strong.'

She sighed deeply, the two of them walking towards Professor Xavier's office for the debrief. Looking up, she noticed Kurt's stooped form as he stumbled forward. Jean wanted to cry.

*

He spoke hurriedly of his role regarding Rogue and her current condition. It had helped, somewhat, in distracting him from thoughts he would rather not have. Thoughts of failure and death and guilt.

When he finished he could feel the Professor's silent gaze on him. Lance looked up, and was surprised to see compassion in the old man's eyes.

'Mr Alvers, you did what you felt you had to,' Professor Xavier started softly. 'You followed your heart. Whatever happens, the blame does not fall on you.'

His jaw clenched almost painfully. 'She could die.'

'And you have done all you could to keep that from happening.' The Professor sighed deeply. 'There is something that I must tell you, Mr Alvers. It's about Mystique.'

'She's dead.' His tone was flat. He knew. She had been dying for a long time, and he had mourned her. He had last seen her several months previously, when she had left to become "Dr Langdon Garrison", and had ordered him to make certain that the real Garrison find the cure. She had been his mentor, provider, boss, and in a way, his friend. His central link to Rogue.

But she was now no longer.

Lance stood abruptly and started for the door. 'Tell the gang I said hello.'

'Don't you want to see Rogue?'

He knew the question was deliberate, but Lance stopped nonetheless. If only… But it wasn't, so he continued towards the door.

*

She stopped, pushing herself away from Logan.

'Jean?' Logan was frowning worriedly at her.

Jean attempted a smile, but knew that it fooled him none. 'You go ahead.' She nodded towards the figure in front of them. 'I think Kurt needs you more than I do.'

The older man hesitated, but then nodded as he took a step away.

She reached out and steadied herself against the wall, swallowing back tears as the overwhelming consequence of their failure continued to weigh heavy on her mind. Although she had not seen the younger woman in seven years, the thought of her being dead was never entertained. Rogue was out there, and she was doing fine.

But it wasn't to be. Rogue was here, and she was dying.

Jean felt as if a large part of her was being slowly ripped away.

*

'Lance.' His name, breathed out in disbelief and awe.

He turned. 'Kitty.'

Although visibly haggard and dirty in her X-Men uniform, Lance could see that the girl had grown into a stunning young woman. So beautiful that a heart could ache just to look at her. She smiled hesitantly at him. A smile that could take a breath away. 'It's really you…'

But he could only look at her. 'You're looking good.'

Kitty took a step towards him. 'I didn't think I'd ever see you again.'

He remembered what had happened seven years ago, and a pang of guilt hit him. Lance knew that he had hurt her terribly. He sighed. 'I have to go.' He turned from her.

'No!' She grabbed his arm, her tight grip and almost painful, and whirled him back around to face her. 'No, please, don't.'

As he looked down at her he realised just how deeply he had scarred her. Her desperation was painfully obvious. Seven years was a long time to wait.

'Lance, please, don't leave me again,' Kitty whispered, eyes begging him to answer her wishes.

He gently pried her fingers from his arm, and took a step back. 'I'm sorry, Kitty. I really am. For what I did. And for this, for everything. I'm sorry.'

Her face suddenly hardened into a cold mask of disgust. 'It's _her_, isn't it? You came back because of _her_!'

Rogue.

Lance had never wanted to hurt Kitty. It was his second biggest regret. The first was- No, it wasn't to be.

He turned away once more. 'I'm sorry.'

*

He stopped, his eyes drawn to the hunched figure leaning against the wall. Jean.

Scott hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. Could he face her after the events of the last two days? After long-buried realisations and confessions? He could feel his entire being still filled with all things Rogue. Could he look at Jean in the eye and not hurt her?

His questions were answered for him when Jean lifted her head and saw him. He had never seen her so broken and dispirited. All life seemed to have drained from her.

But she attempted a smile as their eyes met. 'Scott.'

He walked towards her, attempting a smile of his own. 'Hi, Jean.'

Jean pushed herself from the wall, expending a lot of energy just to do so. She fell heavily into his arms, and he wrapped his arms around her, comforted by the familiar feel of her body against his.

Scott could feel the tears begin to form, and he tightened his hold on her. 'I'm sorry, Jean.'

*

'I think we might have enough.'

Hank felt a great weight lift from his chest at Garrison's words. But he tempered his excitement. They still had to administer the drug to see if it worked. Taking the serum-filled hypodermic from the doctor, he ran as fast as he could towards the medical bay.

He heard it even before he entered the room. That sound so familiar and well known, even to those who have never entered a hospital or medical area.

That continuous, high-pitched sound of the heart monitor.

Rogue had flatlined.

**end chapter eleven.**

Author's notes: First of all, let's get the usual spiel out of the way - I do sincerely apologise for the lateness of this chapter. Uni and family have been more trouble (and thus time-consuming) than usual, but you guys don't really want to hear about that!

Also, thank you for all of your dedicated support of this story. Fortunately, because there does seem to be interest in this story, I can't just scrap it. Or should that be unfortunately for me? :)

And I do seem to be stretching out the drama, don't I? But the end should is near. (I hope!)


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Virago**  
Chapter Twelve

**_26 April 2001_**

She was…different.

Scott could think of no other word to describe her. She was unlike anything he had ever encountered before. Of course, he didn't mean that in a bad way. Not at all.

She was just…different.

She was also extremely powerful. Potent. Incredibly dangerous.

She was supposed to have been their new recruit. Professor Xavier had called her a "rogue". It was the perfect word for her.

She was a rogue.

And if Scott had his way, she would be the X-Men's rogue. But it wasn't to be.

'Come on, Scott,' Professor Xavier said, leading the way back towards the X-Jet. 'I have a feeling this is not the end of it yet.'

Scott followed the older man. 'I hope not.'

*

**_27 May 2001_**

'How's Rogue?'

The question was unexpected, and Kitty looked at Lance with surprise. 'Huh?'

Lance looked into the distance, shrugging lightly. 'Just wondering how she's fitting in with you X-Geeks.'

Rogue had arrived at the mansion only a few days previously. So far, it was not an easy transition. For any of them. Not really.

Kitty bit her lower lip, looking down at the ground. 'Uh, okay, I guess. I mean, she doesn't really talk to anyone, except for maybe, like, Scott sometimes. I think it's really weird for her, you know.'

When he didn't reply, she looked back up at him. He seemed lost in thought, but then he turned back to her, and he grinned. 'We'll have to do this again, Pretty Kitty.'

All thoughts of Rogue fled her mind. She giggled, both pleased and flattered at the attention Lance continued to shower on her. He had organised a crude PBJ-sandwiches-and-soda picnic for the two of them. Out of town, of course.

How much she really, really, _really_ liked – because "love" is too strong, anyway, she wasn't "in love" with him, at all, not really – him.

Kitty gazed up at him. 'I'm having the best time, Lance.'

*

**_17 November 2001_**

'What are you doin' here with the X-Men, Lance?' The accented voice was familiar. 'Really.'

He turned, and smiled at her. 'Rogue.'

She narrowed her eyes. 'And don't tell me it's because you want to spend more time with your girlfriend. Ah know you better than that.'

Lance lost his smile. He knew better than to tell her the whole truth. She would never believe him, mainly because he, too, knew her. She wouldn't _want_ to believe him. 'There a rule that says you're the only one allowed to change sides?'

'Ah didn't change sides,' she said defensively, crossing her arms. 'Ah just opened mah eyes.'

'So did I. Look, Rogue, I just…' He sighed. 'I just want a chance, all right?'

'A chance for what? To get closer to Kitty?'

'To be something more, something better.' Lance looked at her. _To be with you_.

Rogue lowered her arms to her side. She softened visibly, a slight smile forming on her dark lips. For a moment he entertained the thought that she had heard his silent words. 'Ah hope it works out, Lance.' He could only watch as she turned and walked away.

She didn't hear him.

*

**_26 December 2001_**

It couldn't be any more perfect. It was a Christmas straight from a fairytale. That is, if fairytales actually had Christmases.

Scott glanced over at Rogue. The Professor and Dr McCoy had gone to bed early and the two of them had spent most of the night watching old, Christmas-themed movies. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt such peace before.

'Ya know, this is the first time Ah've ever seen that movie,' Rogue said, leaning forward to grab the remote on the coffee table.

He was surprised. 'Really? They play it every Christmas on TV.'

She shrugged. 'Well, all this, it's a whole new kind of Christmas for me. It wasn't that Irene deprived me or anythin', but Ah just never got into the holiday before, you know?' She turned to him, her eyes shining. 'Ah mean, we had a New York Christmas, complete with a real angel and a miracle and snow and everything!'

Scott had never seen her so animated, so excited. So alive.

'Which reminds me, I almost forgot to give you your present.' He reached over the side of the sofa, feeling around until his fingers closed upon a small box. He presented the colourfully wrapped gift to her. 'Here you go.'

Rogue had suddenly grown shy, a pink tinge visible underneath her makeup. 'Oh. Ah was just kidding…you didn't have to get me anythin'…'

'Sure I did, and I wanted to.' Scott smiled at her. 'Take it.'

She reached out hesitantly, her gloved fingers brushing against his as she took it. He watched as she gently untied the ribbon and pulled off the top of the box. He knew that she would like it, but he had never imagined that her face would light up the way it did.

'Oh, Scott,' she breathed out, reaching inside and pulling out gift. 'It's beautiful!'

A shiver raced up spine at the breathless sound of his name from her lips. He swallowed hard. 'Merry Christmas, Rogue.'

Rogue looked up at him. She looked like an angel. 'Merry Christmas, Scott.'

Unnerved by complex emotions her added depthless gaze was having on him, Scott surreptitiously looked away. His eyes fell on the clock, and he forced out a light laugh. 'It's a few minutes past midnight. Christmas is actually officially over.'

'Well…it's still the best Christmas present Ah've ever gotten.'

Scott looked back at her, and smiled softly. 'You're welcome, Rogue.'

He could stay like this forever.

*

**_02 January 2002_**

_Diary, _

_My New Year's resolution – stop hiding. _

_I'm in love with Lance Alvers. I love him. _

_And I'll tell the others. I'll tell them that I don't care that he's with the Brotherhood and we're not supposed to like them. I'll tell them. Just not yet. But I will._

With a sigh, Kitty closed and locked her diary. She was tired of hiding, of the secret dates, and the pretending. She would make sure the whole world knew how she felt about Lance.

Eventually.

Kitty glanced over at the sleeping Rogue, hoping that she hadn't disturbed her friend, before reaching out to turn off the bedside lamp.

*

**_08 January 2002_**

'Lance.'

He looked up, and then froze at the sight of her. He had expected never to see her again. 'Mystique?'

The woman looked severe. 'I have a proposition for you.'

Lance grew instantly apprehensive. Although he was no longer under her control, Mystique continued to exude a sense of power. 'And if I say no?'

'Believe me, you won't.'

Then and there, his answer was an instant "No". He refused to play under her rules, not anymore. 'Try me,' he challenged.

A smirk played across Mystique's features. 'It's about Rogue.'

Lance straightened. 'What about Rogue?'

'She left the mansion. She left the X-Men.'

It couldn't be true. Could it? Trying to keep his emotions under control – joy mixing with fear – he frowned. 'How do you know?'

'Leave Bayville,' she said, ignoring his question. 'Follow Rogue.'

Still trying to wrap his mind around the idea that Rogue had left the X-Men, Lance just looked at her in confusion. 'What?'

Mystique had softened noticeably. 'Keep her safe.'

*

**_17 March 2002_**

He opened the front door. The figure looked despondent, haggard.

Warren smiled warmly at her. 'Hello, Rogue.'

She hesitated. 'Ah didn't know where else to go.'

He took a step back, allowing her access into his apartment. 'I've been waiting for you.'

A look of surprise crossed her face. 'You have?'

'Over two months, actually. Charles called me. I hope you don't mind.'

Rogue looked down at the floor, still not having moved from where she stood. 'No, Ah don't mind. Ah thought Ah could do it mahself, but…'

Warren reached out, gently tilting her face back up. Her eyes were tired, old. 'Rogue, sometimes asking for, and accepting, help is the hardest thing anyone can do. I'm here to help. You're not alone, okay?'

She finally focused on him. 'Thank you.'

*

**_07 April 2004_**

She was falling into darkness. She tried to claw her way back towards the light, but it was futile. She wasn't ready, not yet. Not when she was starting to finally feel alive.

'Rogue!'

The name jolted her. _She_ was Rogue. With all strength that was left in her, she forced her eyes to flutter open. A face – familiar? – gazed down at her. But she couldn't focus properly. The face was fuzzy, blurred. She couldn't make out any features.

'Hang in there! It'll be okay, I promise.'

That voice. She'd heard it before, years ago. She had loved it. Once. Had cared.

Who was he?

He screamed then, in pain. And he swore. She'd only ever heard one person swear like that before. A shaggy haired boy who had been a little too cocky and confident for his own good. If only it wasn't so dark, she could remember. If only she could keep her eyes open a little longer.

'Rogue? Come on, Rogue, stay awake!'

'_Okay_,' she answered. Or did she?

Nothing.

*

**_01 February 2006_**

He could hardly believe that this was the same girl who had knocked on his front door four years previously. But she wasn't a girl, not anymore.

Before him stood a woman – poised, optimistic, intelligent. Happy. And so beautiful.

She turned, then, and looked at him, a large smile on her face. 'Warren, I want one!'

Unable to resist, Warren walked towards where she played with the twin panda cubs. 'I doubt they'd let it through customs, Rogue,' he said wryly. He reached out, and almost immediately one of the cubs pounced on his fingers.

She laughed. 'Let's smuggle him home anyway!'

'Hey, I heard that!' Jiang, the pandas' caretaker, said loudly as he returned into the nursery pen. He spoke in Chinese.

'But, Jiang, they're so gorgeous,' Rogue replied, also in Chinese. 'And you have so many here. Surely you can spare me one?'

'And where would you keep him?' Jiang asked, raising an eyebrow.

Although Warren tuned out of their conversation, he found it suddenly impossible to keep his eyes from her. Her eyes, her lips, her smile, her laugh.

Her.

Rogue turned to look at him once more. She smiled. She was stunning.

Warren fell in love.

*

**_31 January 2009_**

She was dying. She had taken the "miracle" drug, and it was slowly killing her.

'You did this to me!' Mystique hissed, grabbing the doctor by the front of the shirt. 'You!'

To his credit, Garrison didn't look intimidated. But she could smell his fear nonetheless. 'The formula is unstable, and I had warned you there could be side effects,' he replied, only the slightest shake to his voice.

'Death is not a side effect!' She released him, her arms falling tiredly to her side. 'It's a consequence. And now I need you to fix it.'

Garrison looked bitterly back at her. 'With what? I have nothing left. The lab, all the equipment and supplies are destroyed.'

'Then I will get you more.' Mystique turned her back on him. 'I will not be responsible for my daughter's death.'

**end chapter twelve.**

Author's notes: As always, thank you for all your encouragements. Believe it or not, they actually made me work on this instead of studying for my exams! Also, this chapter is what I call my "Flashbacks Chapter" - little snippets of "history" between the characters. I hope (*cross fingers*) that they were able to answer a few questions. :)


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Virago**  
Chapter Thirteen

**_20 April 2009_**

The activity around Rogue was frenetic.

Warren had never before felt so helpless. He stood in front of the glass, heart racing, knowing that there was nothing he could do but desperately wishing to be doing something. Anything but just standing by and watching his life die before his eyes.

'I have a pulse!'

Warren's heart soared in response to the four words. Rogue was alive!

'BP rising, pulse is thready.'

'The serum! Hurry!'

'Come on, Rogue, you can do it.'

* * *

They could all feel it. It seemed to permeate every corner of the mansion. Darkness, silent cries, invisible cracks that touched all who resided within its walls. 

All because of one life in the midst of death.

* * *

'We need to talk.' 

Scott had learnt long ago to expect the unexpected when it came to Jean. He knew that their relationship was viewed as "stable", "strong", even "perfect". Almost "predictable", really.

But he had never believed that he would ever hear those four words from her lips. It stunned him, frightened him. And, in one small way, it relieved him.

He looked at her, the woman he had come to accept as the one who would be his wife, would eventually bear his children. Jean stared back at him, her eyes haunted, unbearably sad, and so tired.

'Jean…'

She lowered her gaze, seeming to sink further into the bed. 'It's not the time, I know, but if not now then when?'

Guilt, mingled with grief, pressed heavy against his chest. It was not what Scott wanted, not like this. 'Don't. We can-'

Jean slowly shook her head. 'I never admitted it to myself until a few days ago, but I was jealous of her. Of Rogue. When she joined the X-Men, her loyalty to you was, it was absolute. Unconditional. Her trust in you. And I know that you responded to that, because it was something new and-'

'You were always loyal, Jean. And you trusted me, I know you did,' Scott interrupted, feeling uncomfortable at her words.

'No, I trusted the X-Men,' she countered, lifting her head to look at him. She looked troubled. 'It wasn't the same. Rogue, she was dedicated to you first, and the X-Men second. And you were drawn to her, you were-' Jean broke off with a strangled breath. 'And you still are.'

It hurt to see her in so much pain. 'Jean, I love you.'

'I know you do. But not, it's not…'

'Rogue-' Scott stopped, unsure of how to proceed. His life was crumbling around him. He was losing control.

'She's beautiful, Scott.' Tears slipped silently down her cheeks, and she wiped them away with the palm of her hands. 'So utterly beautiful.'

'Jean-' His heart jumped at the sudden sound of a reverberating crash.

* * *

She wanted Rogue to die. With all of her being, she wished and hoped and prayed for Rogue to die. For Rogue to cease to exist. For Rogue to never have been born. 

Kitty grabbed the closest thing she could reach – a lava lamp, her 19th birthday present from Scott – and threw it as hard as she could across the room. It shattered with an unsatisfying crash against the far wall, creating a noticeable dent. The mark only succeeded in fuelling her wrath.

With energy she thought she had exhausted, Kitty took out her hatred on all else that she loved around her.

* * *

Kurt jerked. Instinctively, his head whipped towards the sudden sound. To his left. 'Kitty!' 

Heart racing with fear, and thoughts racing with possibilities, he readied himself to teleport to her room. However, another sound prevented him.

Kitty screamed. Not with fright but with fury.

Kurt knew that there was nothing he could do. Trying to stop her would only enrage her further, and would invite her implacable resentment. A trait she had developed seven years ago.

Instead he shut his eyes and covered his ears with his hands. It did nothing to block the sounds – the sobs and shouts, the thuds and crashes.

Kurt felt as if it was the beginning of the end.

* * *

He knew it could never have worked between them. They were too different. Or maybe too similar. It didn't matter. She had her own life now. She had a fiancé, a man she devoted her entire heart and soul to. And it wasn't him. 

Lance turned away from the mansion, forcing himself to forget. So many wasted chances and opportunities, all carelessly ignored and rejected because he had been overconfident. He had believed himself to be indispensable in her life.

He had just been a kid. A stupid kid, that was all.

But Rogue… She had been smart. She had deserved something better, something that he – nor Mystique or the Brotherhood – could not offer. So she had left, ane never looked back.

Lance knew it was finally time for him to do the same.

* * *

Charles sensed it, could _feel_ it. It seeped into his bone, and it wearied him. So much anger, so much misery. Too much hatred. 

Hopelessness.

His entire life had been dedicated to the encouragement of optimism and faith. Of hope. For mutant and non-mutant unity. For self acceptance. For the future.

Charles wondered how it could have all gone so wrong. Was saving one life worth the loss of a lifetime's work?

A life that could possibly be the undoing of his beloved X-Men.

* * *

'She's stabilised, but she's still unconscious.' 

'She will…she will wake up though, won't she?'

'Her vital signs are strong, but it's all up to her now. There is one more thing, Warren.'

'She's alive. That's all I care about.'

'It is probably best that you keep your gloves on.'

**end chapter thirteen.**

Author's notes: For anyone still reading, first of all, thank you for your dedication! :D I am so, so, so sincerely sorry for the unbelievably long delay. I blame clinicals and my upcoming exams (three in a row!). And a really bad writer's block. But I did especially take some time out from studying (oh, the horror of it!) to continue this. Once again, I do promise to finish it, if for any reason people still want to read. It's probably not as a good a chapter as I would have liked, but well, it's here!

More AN: Not liking having to use the horizontal rule to separate chapter sections. Seems like the asterisk has been done away with. When did this happen?


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Virago**  
Chapter Fourteen

**_21 April 2009_**

She woke.

The lights were blinding, and she winced. It was so quiet. She could hear someone breathing, somewhere to her right. She moved her head slowly, squinting in the still too brightly lit room. A blonde, tousled head lay beside her hand. She tried to lift a finger, and realised that they were enclosed.

She knew him.

* * *

He thought he heard his name being called. But it was a dream. It had to be. There would be no reason for Rogue to be calling his name.

Scott sighed, turning and drifting deeper into restless sleep.

* * *

Warren jerked. Something had woken him. He was immediately drawn towards the pillow, to Rogue. She was staring at him, her eyes wide.

He stood abruptly, relief and elation filling every part of him. 'Rogue!'

But her gaze didn't stray from whatever it was that caught her attention, and Warren grew instantly anxious. He turned slowly, following her line of sight. His eyes fell on his hand, which were covering hers.

The glove.

He gently tightened his grip on her, bending closer and subtly forcing her to look at his face. 'Hey, beautiful.'

A pained look crossed her face as she gazed up at him. 'It's back, isn't it?'

'And so are you,' he whispered, smiling tenderly, encouragingly, at her.

Rogue lifted her other hand, and he sensed it as she slowly brought it up to his face. But she stopped short from touching him. Warren could feel it. Just there. So close.

'Your face…you have scratches, bruises…and I can't…' Her hand dropped back onto the bed. The anguish on her face was unbearable.

Warren pushed back his own sorrow. 'It's going to be okay, I promise you.'

* * *

'Hey.'

Rogue hurriedly pushed aside the return of thoughts and feelings she had expected would never return. _It_ was back. Her mutation. Her isolation.

But now was not the time for such dejection. For even before she saw the owner of the voice, the beginnings of a smile had started to tug on the corner of her lips. She turned to him. 'Hey.'

The boy- No, he was a man now. He walked towards her with confidence and ease that she had never seen before. Kurt had grown. There was nothing of the boyishness that defined him when they had first met.

And she had missed it all. The change and development, the transformation of boy to man. A man she was intensely proud to call her brother.

'How are you feeling, Rogue?' Kurt asked. It pleased her that his accent was still as strong as she remembered.

The weight pressing down on her chest since she had woken eased slightly. Rogue found that it was all but impossible to be disheartened in Kurt's presence. 'Like I almost died.'

Kurt frowned deeply at her. 'But you didn't.'

Rogue's smile widened, hoping to reassure him. 'I'm okay, Kurt.' She indicated to the chair beside the bed. 'Sit.' He did so. 'I was starting to think I was all alone. I haven't seen anyone since Warren left. Where is he?'

He offered her an apologetic smile. 'Er…Hank poisoned him.'

For a moment her heart stopped. 'What?'

'Maybe "poison" is too strong. It was just a little something to help him sleep.'

Rogue breathed out. 'It's been a very busy couple of days, hasn't it?'

'Hectic,' Kurt confirmed. He looked away, his gaze drifting to the silent machine that continued to monitor her vital signs.

She could only guess at the thoughts that occupied him. 'Want to talk about?'

He turned back to her, his face a mixture of sadness and concern. 'Are you… Rogue, I'm not sure-'

'All of it,' she interrupted gently. 'I realise that it's not all going to be good, happy, fuzzy, but I'll be okay.'

'There's…a lot of it.'

Rogue looked directly at him. 'Hit me.'

He sighed. 'Where do I start…? Mystique-'

'Is dead,' she finished abruptly. 'Warren told me.' Rogue had expected that she would feel something – relief, possibly even regret – at the death of the woman she hated, but instead had felt nothing upon hearing the news. She had wondered if that meant anything, but shrugged it away. Mystique was no longer, and that was that.

Kurt nodded. 'It had been her all along. She helped Garrison with the microbes and all the rest of it. After realising how it all worked, and knowing that the government was after him, she and Lance came up with a plan. Mystique would become Garrison, and Lance would make sure that the real doctor worked on a serum. They got here just in time.'

A memory hovered from just beneath her recall. A voice desperately calling her name, pleading with her to stay awake. As she attempted to remember more details, the memory swiftly drew back. Rogue frowned, easily forgetting it all. 'Lance was here?'

'He stayed for only a while, but it was long enough.'

Rogue bit her lower lip. 'Kitty…?'

Kurt's features darkened. 'I've never seen her like this, Rogue. She's so full of, of…hate.' His voice had dropped to a whisper at the last word. They both knew the source, the target, of that hate.

'Oh, Kurt, I wish…' She trailed off. There was nothing she could do. No amount of wishing could heal the rift that she had created. She tried to think of something else. 'How…how did the mission go? With the commandos?'

'No major injuries. In fact, Wolverine is out on another mission with some of the newer members.'

'And Jean?'

'She…she left, for a few days.' Kurt avoided her eyes, his gaze drawn once again to the machine beside the bed. 'A little time, and a little space, you know?'

Rogue closed her eyes, wondering if there was anything else that she had ruined during her short stay at the mansion. She was surprised that the building still stood. _Why_ had she returned? 'I should never have come back…'

'No!' Kurt replied with a touch of anger. He stood, moving closer to her. 'Rogue, don't say that. I'm glad you came back. If you hadn't-' He stopped. They both knew how the sentence would end.

'But Kitty, and now Jean? _I _did this, all of it.'

'We're all adults here, Rogue. We're not kids anymore. We make choices, and we live with them.'

'And you are the ones paying for _my_ choice.'

To Rogue's utter surprise, a gentle smile formed on Kurt's face. 'Then it's our choice to pay. Rogue, listen to me. You did what you thought was best, and though you hurt a lot of people, it was _our_ choice to react in the ways that we did.'

'But Scott and-'

'You didn't make Scott fall in love with you, Rogue.' Kurt shook his head sadly. 'The truth is things between Scott and Jean are not what you would expect. The circumstances of how they finally got together, it wasn't the best.'

Rogue just looked at him for a moment. How she wanted to hug him. 'You've grown, little brother.'

He grinned down at her. 'So have you, big sister.'

**end chapter fourteen.**

Author's notes: As always, thank you for all your lovely comments. I'll be happy when this is finally finished!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Virago**  
Chapter Fifteen

**_23 April 2009_**

'I don't know what to do, Professor.'

'I'm afraid that is one thing I can not help you with,' he said to her kindly.

Rogue bit her lower lip, averting his probing eyes. The consequences of her return still lingered on her mind. She felt lost, confused. She felt like the fifteen year old girl who had left the mansion all those years ago. Her first stop after being released from the infirmary had been the Professor's office.

'I feel as if I can't leave, but I don't think I can stay.'

'You will always be a part of the X-Men, Rogue. And you know that you are always welcome here.'

She sighed. 'I don't want to run away again. It accomplished nothing.'

'Not nothing.'

Rogue looked up. Professor Xavier was the closest thing she had ever had to a father, and she valued his thoughts and opinions to the highest degree.

'I see before me a beautiful, happy, highly intelligent young woman. I couldn't have hoped for anything more, and I am extremely proud to have once been able to call you one of my students. And I see someone who is no longer afraid.' He looked ruefully at her. 'I would like to think that under my continued tutelage, you would have eventually grown into the person you are now, but we both know that's not true. Finding out who you are and forging your own identity that was independent of the X-Men – that was the journey for you, Rogue. A unique journey that was yours alone.'

She could think of no response, and so said nothing. His words touched her, and she knew that at least, in his eyes, she carried no blame for the emotional wreck around her. Though comforted, it eased very little of her guilt.

'My only wish is that whatever you decide is best for you, and not what you feel you must do.'

Rogue knew how fortunate she was to have met Charles Xavier. 'Thank you, Professor.'

* * *

Rogue found her easily. Once they had been friends. Good friends. It seemed so long ago now.

'Don't.'

She could almost feel Kitty's hatred, though the younger woman kept her back turned. It blanketed the room. 'Please, I want to explain.'

Kitty finally turned. Her eyes were cold, her face hard and impassive. 'There is nothing I want to hear from you.'

'Kitty-'

'No.' And though her posture remained unyielding, her tone became less harsh. 'I'm going to speak. I know it's wrong to hate you for something that was never your fault, but it's more than just Lance following you and…and leaving me. It was you taking everything that was important. Lance, my roommate and my bestfriend, the X-Men. Believe it or not, you took the heart of the X-Men with you. Everything fell apart, and all I wanted was you to come back and fix it. When Jean and Scott got together, everything became okay again, like it should be. Things had changed, and I never wanted you to come back because I knew that Scott would eventually figure out how he really felt for you.

'But you came back anyway. You left, and you destroyed everything. You come back, and you continue to destroy everything. It comes down to you. I hate you for that. I hate that you haven't been here for the past seven years, yet you continued to be a significant part of it all.

'And now, you'll leave again. You'll leave behind everything that you destroyed.'

Rogue said nothing to defend herself. 'Kitty, what do you want me to do? I'll stay if you want. I'll do what I can to fix it all for you.'

If possible, Kitty's eyes grew even colder. 'Whether you leave or stay, nothing is ever going to be the way it should be. What I want is for you to go back to seven years ago, and to not do what you did. Can you do that for me?'

'Kitty-'

'I didn't think so. If forgiveness is what you want, don't come to me. Not unless you can give me back those seven years.'

Rogue watched, heart sinking, as Kitty Pride walked away from her.

* * *

'Do you know what I hated about you leaving?' Scott asked quietly.

Rogue said nothing. She had gone in search for him after speaking with Kitty, and had found him in the training room. It surprised her how easily he had agreed to talk.

'I felt that I had lost my bestfriend, a very important part of my life.' He sighed, shaking his head. 'And I felt guilty for it because I knew that had it been anyone else, it would never have hurt as much as it did.'

A part of her - her fifteen-year-old self - wanted to ask, "Even Jean?", but didn't. She already knew the answer. It was right before her in everything that he did.

'But what I hated most was that all the possible "what ifs" never even received the chance to be discovered.'

Words she would have dearly loved to have heard, once upon a time. 'Scott, this is all in hindsight. Had I stayed…' Rogue trailed off. She felt at loss when it came to him, to his unexpected declarations. 'You love Jean.'

His jaw clenched perceptibly. 'It seems everybody saw it but me. Ever since you moved to the mansion, and all this time, all the years that I had thought I had pushed you out of my mind…'

Rogue could not hurt him. For though all romantic feelings for him had faded, Scott would always be the first boy she had fallen in love with. The first person she had ever granted, however reluctantly, her full trust to. Nothing would change that.

Nor could she dare offer him false hopes. 'Scott… You're in love with a memory. A person who doesn't exist anymore.'

Though she could not see his eyes, the intensity of his gaze scorched her. 'I'm in love with you.'

Rogue shook her head sadly. 'You don't even know me.'

* * *

'And Kurt?'

Through her dejection, Rogue managed a small smile. 'I made him promise to visit us in New York.'

Warren looked pointedly at her. 'Are you certain this is what you want to do?'

She nodded. 'For now, it is all I can do. My presence here is precarious, volatile. And with this…?' She indicated to her long sleeves, her gloved hands. Her covered skin.

Warren reached out to hold her hand. She felt a deep pang at her inability to feel the texture of his skin over hers, but she remembered vividly the pleasant roughness of his callused hands. One of the many details she had carefully filed away.

'It's only temporary,' he confidently assured her. 'With both Hank and Dr Garrison working on it, it won't be long before they find a safe alternative to the good doctor's original mutation suppressor.' He smirked at her. 'And I know the perfect place we can do the naked thing again.'

Fighting the blush she felt blooming to her cheeks, Rogue gently pinched him through the layers of material. 'You're no angel, Warren Worthington.'

He moved to caress her cheeks. 'But you are.'

It was corny, but it was one of the reasons she loved him.

**end chapter fifteen.**

Author's notes: Once again, thank you for the reviews. And to reviewer Zero (if you're still reading), I'm glad that you like the idea of Rogue/Lance. I have written a multi-chapter fic that deals with Rogue's time with the Brotherhood, and her relationship with Lance, called _Allied Strangers_. :)


	17. Epilogue

**Virago**  
Epilogue

Her gaze lingered on the receding image of the mansion. It didn't seem so imposing anymore, nor magnificent. She could see none of the life and vibrancy she had remembered on first sight so many years ago. Or even only ten days ago.

Instead she noticed the dreariness of the faded paint, the almost imperceptible cracks along the south wall that reached to the roof, the muted, dusty windows. It was a very, very old building - fallen into its current condition by the increasing value placed upon the residents within. The mansion seemed austere rather than welcoming.

The very mansion that was as symbolic of the group as the 'X' logo.

As large a part as they played in her life, she knew that she could never be part of the X-Men again. She no longer belonged. Professor Xavier had been right. She had grown independent of the team. She did not need the label to define who she was, not anymore.

With that realisation, a new sense of freedom rushed through her.

Bidding a silent goodbye, Rogue let the past slide out of view and focused on the road ahead. The road back home.

**end epilogue.**

**end.**

Author's notes: FINALLY! IT'S FINISHED! I feel like I've just won an award! :D But seriously, I would like to thank each and everyone of you who took time out to review - yes, this is sickeningly sappy, but I would never have gotten this far without your dedicated support. _Virago _is definitely for all of you guys - namely DemonRogue13, Raniatlw, jupiterhime, Veronica. Though grateful to see your names after each chapter, I began to curse the day I promised to finish. This little baby has been over a year in the making (Start - June 2003) and had nobody been reading I would definitely have given up LONG, LONG ago.

So, for the last time: to everyone who has left a review (and to everyone who didn't) - THANK YOU! You guys rock the cake that rocks the body that rocks the party!! _lets drop the chocolate Hugs and Kisses confetti_


End file.
